Contemplations
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Maiden of the Undead. Résumé :Les pensées de Sofi sur Jack,


Auteur : Maiden of the Undead

Auteur :** Maiden of the Undead**

**Titre** : Contemplations

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Sofi aimait Jack. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Angel, mais elle aimait Jack. A la façon d'un petit frère, bien sûre. Surprenant, non ? Il était calme, timide et un peu détaché. Elle était bruyante, énervante et un peu odieuse. Mais elle l'aimait.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le restant de la famille. Elle appréciait Evelyn ; bien sûre tout le monde le pensait. Elle était toujours aimable et attentive, même quand Sofi savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Elle pensait que Jerry était correct, normal, jusqu'à un certain degré. Il n'était pas un élément incontrôlable. Il pensait aux choses. Il était intelligent et rationnel. Il avait un avenir.

Et Bobby. OK, peut être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Oui, elle se battait avec lui et pouvait clamer qu'elle le détestait, mais elle le respectait, même si c'était un peu.

Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait simplement quelque chose qui faisait que c'était presque impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

Elle trouvait ça étrangement drôle. Quand elle le rencontra la première fois, elle avait ressenti la même chose qu'en ce moment.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait vraiment vue. Il était un petit garçon, avec des cheveux blonds désordonnés et de grands yeux bleus. Il était si jeune. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir qu'Angel lui avait dit d'être prudente quand ils se présenteraient.

_**« Il est vraiment timide avec les étrangers. Il a un horrible passé. Nous faisons en sorte qu'il s'ouvre enfin à nous. »**_

_**Elle hocha simplement la tête et sourit à Jack, en tendant sa main. « Salut, Jack. Je suis Sofi. Enchantée de te connaître. » Il s'était dérobé derrière les jambes de sa mère, bredouillant un petit salut.**_

_**« Ca va Jackie. Tu peux serrer sa main. » Evelyn lui fit un gentil coup de coude.**_

_**« Ouais, elle ne mord pas. » Dit Angel, en souriant. Jack secoua timidement sa main, ensuite s'en alla rapidement.**_

_**« Tu aurais dû le savoir, Angel. »**_

_**« Bobby ! »**_

**OOO**

La première fois qu'elle se sentit peinée pour Jack. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais elle savait qu'il était sacrément traumatisé. Il avait des cauchemars. Certains vraiment horribles. Elle le savait parceque il venait parfois chercher Angel dans le milieu de la nuit.

Ils pouvaient être au lit, d'habitude presque endormi. Et alors, il y avait de légers coups à la porte, suivit de sa petite voix.

_**« Angel ? Es tu réveillé ? »**_

_**Le grand frère était presque toujours immédiatement hors de son lit, et ramassait ses vêtements. Il lui lançait un regard en arrière et alors se rendait à la porte. Elle acquiesçait. Elle faisait en sorte d'être habillée quand il ouvrait la porte, dévoilant un Jack terrifié, ses bras autour de lui.**_

_**« Un autre cauchemar Cracker Jack ? »**_

_**Il acquiesçait.**_

_**« Veux tu dormir ici cette nuit ? »**_

_**Un autre acquiescement.**_

Elle avait compris, la première fois. Elle pensait que c'était adorable la façon dont il s'occupait de son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela se reproduirait plus d'une fois.

Ce n'était pas si souvent. Mais ça commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il semblait toujours venir chez Angel à chaque fois qu'il avait un cauchemar. Ce n'est qu'après que Jack avait réussi à les interrompre dans leurs 'intimité' et qu'Angel l'avait presque poussé hors de lui, qu'alors enfin elle se décida de dire quelque chose.

_**« Ce que je veux dire Angel. Il a ta mère. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne va pas chez elle ? »**_

_**« Il le fait Sofi. Mais je pense qu'il doit juste se sentir plus protéger avec ses frères. Il a eu de sales expériences avec les adultes dans le passé. Il aime maman et il se sent en sécurité avec elle. Mais je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est un peu différent avec nous. »**_

_**Elle railla. « Et alors ? Il a trois frères, Angel. Pas juste un. Pourquoi est ce qu'il vient toujours te voir ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne va pas voir Bobby ou Jerry ? »**_

_**« Merde, Sofi. Il ne vient pas toujours ici. Tu penses simplement qu'il le fait. Il va chez Bobby et Jerry, aussi. Souvent chez Bobby, en fait. »**_

Elle avait soufflé et elle s'était retournée sur le côté en disant qu'elle refusait de lui parler. Elle voulait le remettre en place de temps en temps et il soupirait en disant quelque chose sur le fait qu'elle était mélodramatique. Bien que parfois, il se fâchait avec elle et lui disait simplement « Ferme la et laisse tomber. »

Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber le sujet, jusqu'à cette nuit spécifique.

_**Elle s'était retrouvée dans la salle de bain, et sur son allée pour retourner à **__**la chambre, elle avait entendu des murmures et elle remarqua que la porte de Bobby était légèrement entrouverte. Elle s'était rapprochée silencieusement, et avait regardé sur le côté.**_

_**Bobby était réveillé, assit sur son lit et il se balançait gentiment, murmurant à la forme sur ses genoux. **_

_**C'était Jack. Il était roulé en boule, serrant le t-shirt de Bobby, et bien sûre il pleurait.**_

_**Bobby frottait son dos et Sofi pouvait presque entendre ce qu'il disait. « Shh, ça va aller Jack. C'était seulement un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici, tu te souviens ? Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, je le promets. »**_

_**Jack avait seulement répondu en enfouissant plus loin son visage dans la poitrine de Bobby, sanglotant plus difficilement.**_

_**Sofi était retournée silencieusement dans la chambre d'Angel.**_

Elle repensa à ce qu'Angel lui avait dit avant. _**« Souvent, il va voir Bobby en fait. »**_

A présent qu'elle repensait à tout ça, le son de sa voix avait été presque…jaloux ou peut être triste. Peut être que c'était pourquoi Angel laissait toujours venir Jack dans sa chambre quand il avait un cauchemar. Il s'occupait vraiment bien de son petit frère, elle le savait. Mais le petit frère, apparemment, préférait la protection du plus vieux des Mercer. Elle supposa que si Jack voulait la compagnie d'Angel plutôt, même juste un peu, ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Elle se figura, que si c'était ce qui le rendait heureux, cela ne serait pas si horrible de se le partager. D'ailleurs, Jack en avait plus besoin qu'elle.

**OOO**

Après, elle a commencé à être sympa avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés, mais il n'y avait plus vraiment de maladresse entre eux.

Jack grandit, il commença à suivre ses grands frères. Il ne touchait pas à la drogue et aux restes, mais en ce qui concerne les bagarres, et bien, il était en recrudescence.

_**C'était durant l'hiver, Jack revenait de **__**l'école s'attendant à ce que la maison soit vide. Bobby était partit faire un de ses petits voyages, Jerry disait qu'il devait être avec sa petite amie, Angel était supposé être sorti avec Sofi et Evelyn était encore au travail. Il fut surpris quand il vit Sofi assise à la table, en train de regarder par la fenêtre.**_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Avait-il demandé, essayant de dissimuler son visage sous sa capuche. Elle soupira frustrée, « Angel m'a dit qu'il serait en retard. Il 'travail', ou un truc du genre. »**_

_**Elle se retourna vers lui. « Ca va ? »**_

_**Il hocha la tête un peu trop rapidement. « Ouais, je vais bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »**_

_**Elle releva un sourcil. « Pourquoi tu n'enlève pas ta capuche ? »**_

_**« Parce que je n'aime pas sans. » Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Jack recula d'un pas. « Jack, dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas… »**_

_**« Ou, je le dirais à Angel. »**_

_**Il soupira et baissa sa capuche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et elle jura en espagnol. Son visage était égratigné, pas terriblement, mais il avait prit de mauvais coup. « Ici, assied toi. » Elle attrapa son bras pour le conduire à la table, et remarqua qu'il grimaça. Elle releva sa manche pour découvrir une ecchymose sur son avant bras.**_

_**Elle s'en alla prendre la trousse de premier soin et revint s'asseoir près de lui. « Enlève ton sweat. »**_

_**« Putain, non. »**_

_**« J'ai simplement besoin de voir si il y a d'autres blessures. »**_

_**« Il n'y en a pas. »**_

_**Elle soupira et le dévisagea simplement. « Je le dirais à Angel. »**_

_**« Je m'en fiche » Râla-t-il.**_

_**« **__**Ok » Elle prit son téléphone. « Peut être que je vais appeler Jerry aussi. »**_

_**Jack roula des yeux et souffla, « bien ». Il enleva son sweat, à présent seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt, et elle était capable de voir ses deux bras clairement.**_

_**« Tu sembles avoir eu des emmerdes. » Déclara-t-elle simplement en travaillant sur ses plaies.**_

_**« Tu devrais voir les autres gars. » Sourit-il légèrement. Elle roula des yeux, grommelant quelque chose en espagnol.**_

_**« C'était une bagarre à l'école ? »**_

_**« Non. Je rentrais à la maison, et des gamins sont venus, disant que si je ne voulais pas d'emmerdes je devais leur donner 20 dollars. »**_

_**« Vraiment ? »**_

_**« Ouais, j'ai botté leurs culs. » Elle roula des yeux, et quand elle eut enfin fini, elle le regarda et dit, « comme neuf. »**_

_**Il l'observa tandis qu'elle rangeait la trousse. « Tu ne vas pas vraiment aller leur raconter, n'est ce pas ? »**_

_**Elle le regarda septique un instant. « Hmm, bien je ne l'aurais pas su si Angel n'était pas si paresseux. » Elle sourit doucement. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de lui dire. »**_

_**Jack regarda surpris, comme si il essayait d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ensuite il sourit. « Merci Sofi. »**_

_**« Ne le répète pas, gamin. »**_

Les choses ont été différentes entre eux après ça. Pas radicalement, bien sûre, mais il y avait un sentiment mutuel de sympathie entre eux.

**OOO**

Elle avait toléré Jack dans un premier temps, ensuite quelque chose comme le respect avait évolué envers lui. C'était la nuit où elle apprit qu'Angel rejoignait les marines, lorsqu'elle réalisa combien elle l'appréciait.

_**Naturellement, elle avait été hors d'elle quand Angel lui avait appris la nouvelle. Et comme Sofi était Sofi, elle en avait fait toute une histoire. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, l'insultant en deux langues différentes. Elle s'était retrouvée assise sur la marche du porche, drapée de sa veste.**_

_**« Tu n'as pas froid, assise seule dehors ? » Elle regarda le plus jeune des Mercer, penché avec désinvolture contre la porte, une cigarette en main.**_

_**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**_

_**« Rien. »**_

_**« Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? »**_

_**« Simplement pour fumer. » Elle releva un sourcil.**_

_**« Alors, la colère d'Angel s'est déchaînée. » elle regarda ailleurs, les larmes brillantes dans ses yeux.**_

_**Il se déplaça et s'assit près d'elle. « Tu sais, nous allons lui manquer aussi. » Bredouilla-t-il doucement.**_

_**Elle railla. «Je ne manquerais pas à ce connard. »**_

_**Il rigola. « Ouais, sûrement. » Il y eut une pause tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. « Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu égoïste ? »**_

_**Elle secoua la tête et le fixa. « Je ne suis pas égoïste. Qui t'as demandé ça merde ? »**_

_**« Je me le demandais simplement. Tu joues l'égoïste. »**_

_**Elle souffla et roula des yeux. « Oh, ouais ? Comment ? »**_

_**Il prit une autre cale. « Et bien, il semble vraiment aimer quelque chose et il veut le faire. Ca pourrait être bien pour lui. »**_

_**« Tu répète juste ce que ta mère a dit. »**_

_**« Et alors ? »**_

_**« Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec moi ? Il ne pense même plus à moi. »**_

_**Jack roula des yeux. « C'est pas vrai, Sofi, tu es égoïste. »**_

_**Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Jack la coupa. « Comment peux tu savoir qu'il ne pense pas à toi ? Je parie qu'il a pensé à nous tous. C'était probablement une décision difficile pour lui. Mais il a dû la prendre. Pour lui. » Il soupira en jetant sa cigarette. « Je vais aller manger. Tu viens ? »**_

_**Elle le regarda une seconde. Ensuite elle dit, « certainement, je suis morte de faim. »**_

_**Avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'intérieur, elle attrapa son bras, le faisant se retourner. « Merci, gamin. »**_

_**Il sourit légèrement. « Ne le répète à personne, Sofi. »**_

**OOO**

Sofi aurait pu sourire en se rappelant tous ces souvenirs, si la situation avait été différente. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils pouvaient seulement pleurer.

Elle avait appelé le 911, et ils avaient envoyé une ambulance, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. Tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent c'était regarder, tandis que Bobby suppliait Jack pour qu'il respire, Angel essayant désespérément de stopper l'hémorragie, et Jerémyah pleurant silencieusement, appelant doucement Jack par son nom.

Elle le regardait tandis qu'il faisait à son grand frère un demi sourire et ensuite doucement, simplement… Il mourut. Elle était agenouillée à côté d'Angel à présent, son bras autour de lui, son visage dans son épaule.

Elle regardait simplement le corps sans vie. Tout c'était passé si vite, et ce n'était pas juste.

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle vit Bobby se lever, une rage pur sur le visage. Ses yeux le suivirent un instant avant de revenir sur les tâches qu'elle regardait avant. Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit un tir, et Bobby qui hurlait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle pleura plus fort, serrant Angel contre elle. Elle pouvait l'entendre murmurer le nom de son petit frère.

Elle était bouleversée et avait souhaité avoir d'autres moments comme quand Jack venait dans le milieu de la nuit pour demander à Angel si il pouvait rester dans sa chambre cette nuit. Elle préférait les choses comme ça.

Sofi aimait Jack. Il était devenu presque comme un petit frère pour elle. Et tandis que les souvenirs repassaient dans sa tête, elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

**OOO**


End file.
